onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Niall Horan
Niall James Horan@niallofficial. "...Its James". January 13, 2011. (born September 13, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson. He is the only Irish member of the band. Early Life Niall was born in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland. He is the son of Bobby Horan and Maura Gallagher. His only sibling is an older brother named Greg. Bobby and Maura divorced in 1998 when Niall was five years old. He lived in both parents' homes before finally settling with his dad.The Ex Factor. Sunday World. 2010. He felt that living in Mullingar was the easiest thing to do at the time, because all of his friends were there. Niall's stepfather is from England, and he has family there. Niall was a pupil at Coláiste Mhuire, Mullingar, a boys' Christian Brothers school. He got 3 B's, 3 C's and 3 D's in his Junior CertificateTwitter.com Junior certificate grades. He has been playing guitar since he was about eleven years old, and performed around his homeland, including as a support act for Lloyd Daniels, in Dublin. When he was 13, he considered signing up for the Provisionals however the Garda found him and returned him to his parents where he got beaten. Musical Career In 2010, at sixteen years old, Niall auditioned for the seventh series of The X Factor UK'' in Dublin.Mullingar teen has got the X Factor. ''Westmeath Examiner. July 7, 2010. He sang "So Sick", and received mixed comments from the judges. Louis Walsh was in his favor, but Cheryl Cole and guest judge Katy Perry, felt he needed some time to grow. Simon voted to let him through, Cheryl said no, and Louis quickly added in his yes, and left Niall's fate up to Katy. She decided to vote yes, and Niall was put through to bootcamp. At bootcamp, Niall sang "Champagne Supernova", but failed to qualify for the "Boys" category. After a suggestion from guest judge Nicole Scherzinger, Niall was put into a group with four other boys, who also failed to move on in the competition, but since they were too good to let go the judges decided to agree with Nicole. Niall, along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik formed One Direction. Niall, along with Louis, was not given regular solos to perform during X Factor. One Direction made it to the finals where they received 3rd place. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their first studio album, Up All Night, ''which went #1 worldwide. In November 2012, One Direction released Take Me Home, starting with Live While We're Young. Around this time, fans became frustrated with Niall's lack of solos on record, starting a hashtag #LetNiallSing. As of the band's third and fourth albums - Midnight Memories and FOUR - Niall has been featured much more as a lead vocalist and has his own solos on each song. On Four, he sang a number of first verses in their entirety on his own. In June 2015, Niall told fans on Twitter he had been contributing a lot of songwriting to the band's fifth album, Made in the A.M.. He said was unable to contribute more to Four because of his leg injury, which he was recovering from during primary songwriting for that album. 2016 Hiatus/Further Career Developments Travel Niall travelled the world in the first three months of One Direction's hiatus (Jan-March 2016). Some of the places he visited included Australia, Vietnam and Thailand. Upon returning, he shared pictures of his travels on Instagram. One photograph, of Niall on Maya Bay Beach (right), received a million likes within 24 hoursMaya Bay. In mid June, Niall travelled to Portugal. Sport On February 3, it was announced Niall was opening a golfing management company with One Direction's management team, Modest. The company is called Modest!Golf and aims to bring younger players to golf. On March 21, 2016, Niall announced he was teaming up with golfer Justin Rose to hold a charity event on May 29Charity match. The event was a huge success and raised over £800,000 ($1,600,000 USD) for cancer research. In April 2016, Niall attended the Augusta Masters with pop singer Justin Timberlake and Justin Rose. Later that month, Rose uploaded a photo to Instagram of Niall writing songs at a piano, in preparation for their charity eventNiall and Justin Rose writing songs. On May 9, 2016, Soccer Aid announced Niall had been booked as Assistant Manager on the Rest Of The World team for the All Stars charity match on June 5. The team opposes England, which fellow bandmate Louis will be playing for. On May 17 and 18, Niall attended the Irish Pro-Am golfing event. On May 25, Niall attended the BMW PGA Championship. Music On February 4, singer/songwriter Shawn Mendes revealed Niall had approached him about writing songs together. Niall also mentioned wanting to launch a female artist's career. On May 20, songwriter Wayne Hector revealed he had been writing songs with Niall, for himself and other artists. On May 21, several songs co-written by Niall were registered to ASCAP, sparking media speculation of a solo career in the worksNiall Registers Songs. On May 30, singer/songwriter Ruth-Anne Cunningham revealed she too had written songs with Niall. She stated "He's great and he is a really talented writer. We wrote a really good tune. We're going to do more together. Direction are all great guys. They are very down to earth for everything that they have been through. If he was doing a solo album, I would definitely write for him. He should do a solo album"Ruth-Anne Cunningham On May 31, tabloid The Sun presented unconfirmed reports that Niall would sign with Syco as a solo artist and may have a single out by next yearNiall Horan Solo Sun Report. On June 8, a video of Niall in a recording studio appeared online. Other Appearances On June 9, Niall attended the KP24 Foundation Gala Dinner to raise awareness for Ocumel UK. Niall attended Olivier Spencer's runway fashion show on June 10. From June 24, Niall attended UK music festival Glastonbury. Personal Life Family His parents are divorced, and his mom is remarried. Niall has an older brother, Greg, who often tweets about missing and feeling separated from Niall. His son, Theo, is Niall's nephew. Niall has eight cousins, some of whom live in Australia. He revealed in October 2015, that he currently lives with one of his cousins, Willie. Relationships '''Holly Scally' Niall dated Holly Scally before auditioning for The X Factor ''in 2010. At the time, he stated they'd be together forever. They broke up in 2012 due to his music career keeping them apart. Scally told media "We were apart for four weeks, which felt really long because we used to see each other all the time. One day Niall called and said "I think we should finish because I never see you." I said "Yeah, I know. I understand". So it's cool. I think he felt bad because he kept saying "I'm so sorry." I tried to sound like it was no big deal but it was a bit sad for me. I liked him more than I'd let on. I missed him but we still talked on Skype and we met up whenever he was back.'Niall and Holly split '''Melissa Whitelaw' While Niall never spoke publicly about Melissa, he was spotted with the Australian 21-year-old numerous times between November 2014 and April 2015. Niall also spent most of December 2014 and January 2015 in Australia, before One Direction's On The Road Again world tour began in Sydney in Feb 2015. It's believed he may have been spending time there with Whitelaw, particularly as she was spotted with him outside Sydney's Allianz stadium just before the band's first concert. A short video spread across social media of Niall and Melissa holding hands as they walked through a casino in Australia. Melissa and Niall were last seen together in London, at a Trekstock charity ball held by Liam in April 2015.Niall & Melissa Leave Gatsby Ball Together . It was widely reported the pair had split by June 2015 because of long distance.Niall and Melissa split They still occasionally like one another's pictures on Instagram. Ellie Goulding In 2014, Ed Sheeran released a song called Don't, which many perceived to be about UK singer Ellie Goulding, Ed's rumored girlfriend at the time, and her alleged affair with Niall. Sheeran and Goulding both denied the claims, with Sheeran explaining it was a rumour that got out of hand: "I never let it slip. What happened was one of the newspapers in England just printed that it was confirmed when it never was. We got in touch, and they took the story down. But obviously the damage had already been done by that point because every other newspaper picked up on it. So I never actually confirmed it". Niall has never addressed the rumours. In June 2015, Goulding confirmed she had been on dates with Niall but denied ever dating Sheeran, stating "I did go on a few dates with Niall but I was never in a relationship with ed. I have absolutely no idea where that came from and why it was turned into such a big thing. I find it so frustrating that female musicians are constantly defined by the men they have or haven't dated." Niall has remained friends with both Sheeran and Goulding.Ellie and Ed Selena Gomez In late 2015, media reported Niall was dating US pop star and actress Selena Gomez. During a 2015 interview, she described him as one of her closest friends. They were seen getting ice cream together in Santa Monica in late 2015. She attended One Direction's afterparty for their final X Factor performance before their hiatus, on December 13, 2015. She was leaving the venue and posted a picture of herself with Louis's sister, Lottie (the band's stylist) onto Instagram. She also briefly posted a picture with Niall's friends, but deleted it. On December 9, 2015, Selena told fans on Instagram that she preferred One Direction's album Made in the A.M. over ex-boyfriend Justin Bieber's album PurposeSelena IG. December 6, 2015, One Direction filmed a Carpool Karaoke segment for The Late Late Show With James Corden. During the car ride, James played a game with Niall, asking who he would Sleep With, Marry or Go On A Cruise out of the US comedian Tina Fey, US pop star Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez. Niall responded that he would sleep with Tina, go on a cruise with Demi and marry Selena. Controversies In 2012, Niall was mobbed by several fans while leaving an airport. He expressed frustration with them and called them a "shower of c**ts". He apologized for his language on Twitter later that day, but also asked fans not to stalk him. Niall has commented on his particular talent for avoiding controversy since becoming famous, especially in comparison to his bandmates. He has said that because he tries to lead a normal life, as a result he does not court the same amount of publicity as the rest of the band seems to. Sport Niall is a keen golfer, regularly playing the sport in his spare time. In April 2015, he was the caddy for world No 1 golfer Rory McIlroy at the annual Masters Par 3 Contest.Niall fell while playing golf In April 2016, he attended the 2016 Masters in Augusta. Niall also regularly keeps track of various other sports, such as wrestling and soccer, often updating his predictions and thoughts on Twitter. Credits Credits adapted from album liner notes Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Live While We're Young" — additional guitar *"Kiss You" — additional guitar@Savan_Kotecha. Twitter. Confirming Niall's guitar contributions. November 5, 2012. *"Heart Attack" — additional guitar *"Change My Mind" — additional guitar *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — additional guitar *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Don't Forget Where You Belong" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing Four *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. * "Never Enough" — writing * "Temporary Fix" — writing * "Wolves" — writing * "A.M." — writing Quotes *“I'd rather be called a boy and play with paper airplanes than be called a man and play with a girl's heart.” *“If a man whistles at you don't turn around, ignore him. You're a lady not a dog” *“I'm the kind of boy that can fall in love with any girl because I love with the heart, not the eyes.” *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album." (X Factor Audition) *”We figured out recently, that - it’s not a conscious decision- but we don’t really see each other on our time off, do we?” (A Current Affair Australia interview, 2014) *"5 years, literally sittin' down talking about last night. Insane! I remember the day we were put together like it was yesterday! You guys have changed our lives and we all love you so much! Best fans on the planet, easy! Thanks to the boys too, we've seen and done some incredible things together, love you all!" (Commemorating the band's fifth year anniversary on Twitter)Niall's tweet *"I think Where Do Broken Hearts Go is perfect, what we should've done a long time ago" (FOUR Hangout, 2014) *"We were really really really overworked" (Talking in 2015 about X Factor) Trivia *He is a natural brunette. *His star sign is Virgo. *He is 5 feet 7 inches tall. *Like Liam, his middle name is James. *He is left handed. *His favorite band is The Eagles. *He had a twin, but it died during pregnancy. * He is a supporter of LGBT rights and equality. * He is claustrophobic, his phobia can be seen in the Where We Are concert film behind the scenes segment, when the band is forced to hide in the back of a windowless van. * He is the only band member who doesn't have any tattoos. * His favourite songs are Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra and Boys of Summer by Don Henley. * When he was younger, Niall had Coulrophobia - a fear of clowns. * He is friends with Justin Bieber, as well as many other celebrities. * He's a big fan of Michael Bublé. * He had braces in 2011. *During Act My Age on the ''On The Road Again Tour'', the stage lights turned green, white and red to represent the Irish flag. *His favorite song from the band's third studio album, Midnight Memories, is ''Don't Forget Where You Belong'', his favorite song from the band's fourth studio album, ''Four'', is ''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'', and his favorite song from the band's fifth studio album, [[Made in the A.M.|''Made in the A.M.]], is [[Never Enough|''Never Enough]]. *For the United Kingdom's 2016 referendum vote regarding separating from the European Union, Niall announced he was voting to remain a part of the EU. He expressed disappointment with the result to leave the EU on Twitter the following day. *Due to the lack of controversies surrounding Niall, fans have dubbed him the "least problematic member of One Direction". External Links *@NiallOfficial - Twitter *niallhoran - Instagram *niallhoran - Snapchat References Gallery Made_In_The_A.M._Niall_Cover.jpg Tumblr_nz5uylBvpS1r50o10o2_400.jpg download (3).jpg Niall_Horan_2014.jpg rbeyh.jpg fbgsf.jpg imaggb.jpg Niall Horan AMAs 2015.png Niall-1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 6.14.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 6.17.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 6.18.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 6.18.59 PM.png horanshorts.jpg horanshorts 2.jpg 13266831_1768361023377571_1991543261_n.jpg Category:People Category:Irish people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor